Remnants of Survival
by Carerra Os
Summary: A variety of Daryl/Glenn stand alones. Be sure to read the wanring at the head of each chapter.
1. Content

**Remnants of Survival**

**A/N:** This is going to be a collection of Walking Dead one-shots that I don't feel are long enough to be on their own. All stories will be under 5,000 words. They will be varying in length, rating and theme but all of them will be Daryl/Glenn. Some stories will involve sex and kink if you don't like don't read below is a rating and summary of each story to help you navigate. Warnings and more information will be available at the beginning of each page. I hope you enjoy and look forward to any feedback.

.01)

**Title:** Not A N0!

**Rating:** PG K

**Summary:** Thing come out during truth or dare. (Done for twd_kinkmem.)

.02)

**Title:** Marking Territory

**Rating:** M Smut

**Summary:** This is set during the first season after 1x4 Daryl marks Glenn the only way he knows how.

.03)

**Title:** Just Take It Off

**Rating:** M Smut

**Summary:** This is set during the the second season, at the very beginning of chupacabra. Glenn doesn't like seing Daryl's arms covered. (Done for twd _kinkmem.)

.04)

**Title:** Courting Forever

**Rating:** G K

**Summary:** Using at least 5 of the following: "stuck", "Atlanta", "cold bite of iron", "bitter drip of a salt riddled sweat", "courting forever", "pink mitten", "blood smeared", "smile." (Done for twd _kinkmem.)


	2. Not A No!

**Not A No!**

**Title:** Not A N0!

**Category:** The Walking Dead

**Genre:** Romance, humor

**Rating:** PG K

**Warning:** Pre -Slash m/m,

**Paring:** Daryl/Glenn

**Summary:** Thing come out during truth or dare. Done for twd_kinkmem.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ This has not been beta'd._

**Not A No!**

Daryl wasn't entirely sure who was responsible for turning what started off as an innocent game into something revolving around sex and for Shane and Rick a who'd out done who, but he suspected it was Lori as she egged the two men on. He found several of the questions rather disturbing and enlightening, he'd never look at Carol the same way again that's for sure. Don't even get him started on Glenn, not that he minded but he never would have guessed the things that boy had been toying around with before the world went to shit and getting off on ones perversions were put on the back burner. No one had really asked him much in the beginning but now several of his collected family members were eyeing him just waiting to make him do something stupid or find out if he was as depraved as his brother.

Daryl knew as soon as T-dog questioned Andrea that he was next in line for the firing squad. He wasn't much surprised by the blonde's reveal of having a thing for older men her blue eyes sliding over to Dale before they were focusing on Daryl intent in her eyes. "Daryl, truth or dare?" Andrea sing-songed smirking.

"Truth." Daryl said snorting at the disappointment that crossed Andrea's face she'd clearly had her hopes set on dare.

"Truth." Andrea said thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Who'd you lose your virginity to?" She asked voice sweet like she wasn't prying into someone private sex life.

"I've never been with no one." Daryl admitted blushing hard and eyes down to avoid the disbelieving eyes staring at him. He figured their shock, especially Andrea's, who thinks she's all knowing, is worth the embarrassment of admitting that aloud.

"Would you like to be?" Glenn asked suddenly, finally able to regain function over his gaping mouth. He leaned hard against the other man's shoulder, eyes glassy from the liquor being passed around. Despite being drunk everyone could tell the Korean man was being deadly serious as he peered up at Daryl through his lashes.

"You're drunk." Daryl said with a shake of his head, the blush a crossed his cheeks blooming hotter.

"That's not a no!" Glenn announced far louder than necessary smiling from ear to ear eyes locked on the man next to him. Daryl just rolled his eyes ignoring the kid but couldn't help the found smiles that tugged at his lips as Glenn just leaned his head on a bared shoulder. "It's your turn." Glenn informed him after a long moment, voice more joyful then Daryl's heard in months.

**-END-**

**A/N:** _Let me know what you all think, hope you enjoyed it._


	3. Marking Territory

**Marking Territory**

**Title:** Marking Territory

**Category:** The Walking Dead

**Genre:** Romance, smut a little angst

**Rating:** M Smut

**Warning:** Slash m/m, smut, **watersports**

**Paring:** Daryl/Glenn

**Summary:** This is set during the first season after 1x4 Daryl marks Glenn the only way he knows how.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ This has not been beta'd.__** There isn't a lot of plot to this just a little build up to Smut. Both the watersports and smut will be marked. **_

**Marking Territory**

They had just finished killing all the walkers in camp and counting the dead, most left living huddled around the fire shaking and holding each other. T-dog, Rick, Shane, and Daryl moving the dead and geeks away from where they sleep, not touching Amy since Andrea won't let them near. Glenn's sitting by the fire shrunk in on himself, narrowly escaping from a walker that had been snapping at his wrist etching another nightmare into his soul, only Daryl swooping in at the last minute like some kind of knight in a fairytale keeping him alive.

Glenn watches as everyone starts slowly retreating to their own tents, Carol and Sophia being pulled along with the Grimes tribe, Rick telling Shane to take the first watch and then come stay with the family. T-dog and Jacqui fallowing the Morales family to the tents they had grouped together. While Jim climbs up on top of the camper to keep a look out for any walkers that might approach from a distance, not that he can see much in the dark or with all the surrounding trees, its more to get away from the scene in front of the camper. Dale is standing close to Andrea watching the sisters like he's just lost another piece of his family, which is pretty true they'd come to the camp together, the three of them had been together before the rest of them.

Glenn sits starting at the small fire for a long time unable to go to his tent where he'll be alone. Despite the fact that he knows he wouldn't be alone for long he doesn't want to be alone at all, not after the last two day's he's had. He's not sure where Daryl's gone off to, can't see the man in the dim light, assumes he's checking the perimeter not trusting Shane to do a good enough job. Glenn jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder startling him, he nearly shrikes just barely managing to keep it in as he twists around. He lets out a sigh of relief as he looks up at Daryl a dark look in the man's eyes.

Daryl says nothing just motions for Glenn to get up, which he does immediately stumbling a bit in his hast. There is a slight upwards turn to Daryl's lips as he watches this, before he's pulling Glenn after him back behind the camper out of sight, no one paying them any attention. Daryl scans their surroundings, makes sure there is no danger nearby, they can hear Jim on the roof tapping his foot to some song that used to play on the radio, but they pay him no mind.

**(Watersports)**

Once Daryl is sure they're safe his hands are urgent as he's pressing Glenn to his knees, one hand tossing the baseball cap to the side so it can get to soft hair. Glenn leans into the touch for a few seconds before the hands are gone, urgently unbuttoning Daryl's pants, his cock out in seconds. Daryl isn't hard and Glenn knows what he intends to do so he starts trying to get his shirt off, before he can get it passed his navel though he feels hot wet liquid splash a crossed his cheek.

Glenn stops trying to remove his shirt, it's too late at this point as he feel the warm piss soak into his shirt as Daryl paints him with it. He closes his eyes as the stream comes back up to splash his other cheek before it ends. Glenn keeps his eyes closed for another minute incase more comes, but it doesn't. Blinking his eyes open he looks at the cock in front of his face starting to harden as it's stroked by a strong callused hand, before moving his eyes up to meet Daryl's.

"Oh Daryl" Glenn says despondent as he examines his wet clothing, the warm piss seeping through them to leave its mark on the skin beneath just as the man towering over him wanted. "Couldn't you have waited till I got undressed?" He asks lips curving down into a pout. This isn't the first time this has happen, though usually he manages to get undressed first, and he doubts it will be the last.

Glenn's only upset that his clothes are wet and will take a while to dry, the first time this happened he'd freaked out sure but now, now he's hard and aching turned on by the action. Its Daryl's way, it's the only way he really knows how to mark what's his, and knowing that Daryl considers him his own is something Glenn will never get over. Glenn thinks that if tattoo parlors were still up and running he'd have initial permanently inked into his skin but they aren't, so Daryl does it just like any animal would, claiming his territory.

**(Smut)**

Daryl doesn't respond to the question instead pressing his cock against Glenn's pale lips, which instantly part for him, sucking his length down greedily. Daryl grunt one hand flat against the RV to steady him the other combing into Glenn's hair pulling gently as he rocked his hips further into the Korean man's mouth. A talented tongue twirls around Daryl's cock like an ice cream cone one hand stoking the part Glenn couldn't get in his mouth as his other hand worked to undo his own jeans.

Glenn fumbles with the button on his jeans most of his concentration focused on Daryl's cock as he bobs his head, cheeks hallowed cupping the man's balls and pulling a moan from chapped lips that slam closed to keep quiet. Glenn smirks around the length in his mouth at the noise tonguing the slit as he finally succeeds in getting his pants undone. Daryl's enjoying the feel and the view of Glenn's mouth around his cock always does but he wants more and so pulls himself free from the hot sucking mouth. He nearly pressed back in when Glenn lets out a disappointed noised looking up at him with hooded eyed lips glistening with spit and precum.

Daryl smirks down at him always pleased with the effect he has on the kid, how much of a cock slut Glenn is just for him, no one else. He pulls Glenn up by his shirt the fabric clinging to his skin as he crashes their lips together all teeth and tongue. Glenn lets out a little moan as Daryl pulls away nibbling on an already swollen bottom lip before he's stripping the kid down till he's bare under the moonlight.

"Turn around." Daryl's says voice husky exceedingly please when Glenn doesn't hesitate just does as told and more as he presses his hands against the RV and spreads his legs wide for the redneck. Daryl pulls a small packet of slick he'd managed to nab in the city from his jean pocket shimmying them down a little so they rest at his knees before ripping the slick open with his teeth and rolling some over his fingers. Glenn let out a sigh when a finger was finally sliding into him, rocking his hips back onto the digit.

"Impatient are we?" Daryl asks amused voice low so they wouldn't be heard before shoving in a another finger pulling a whine from Glenn as he stroks the tight heat looking for that wonderful bundle of nerves that always had the Korean man leaking.

"Been too long." Glenn complains voice airy as he continues to fuck himself back on to Daryl's fingers wishing it was something more. "Over a week." He whines humming contentedly as another finger is added biting off a moan as all three crook up and press hard against his prostate, a thick spurt of precum landing on the side of the RV. "Need you." Glenn says when he gets air back in his lunges breathing heavily.

Glenn whimpers in disappointment when Daryl pulls his fingers free with a wet pop biting his lip as he is spun around nearly tripping but strong arms keep him up. Daryl kisses him again tongue possessively stoking the inside of his mouth as hand clamp on his waist. Daryl brakes the kiss this time his bottom lip caught between Glenn's teethe with a pull that has him growling before he lifts the slighter man and presses him against the RV.

Glenn wiggles trapped between Daryl's upper body and the cool paneling of the RV, not worried about falling as he wraps his legs around the other man's waist knowing Daryl would never let him fall. Daryl's hands are still tight on his hips as he buries his face in Glenn's neck inhaling deeply before kissing and sucking the flesh there. Glenn's moaning into Daryl's neck to keep the sound muffles as he feels the head of Daryl's cock brush against his crack slicking it with precum, he wants nothing more than to sink down onto the hard flesh but he's pinned and can do nothing but wait.

"Daryl." Glenn whines knowing full well that Daryl loves hearing his name in that needy tone can feel the cock jump against his cleft, still rubbing a crossed his skin. "Daryl please." He asks the cock rubbing harder and as the man sucks a spot onto his shoulder with intent teethe scraping against skin raising blood to the surface fast. Glenn would complain about the marks he can already feel forming but he's too horny to worry about keeping the group from finding out. "Fuck me already." Glenn moans out, his wiggling giving his cock friction but not nearly a satisfying amount.

Daryl chuckles deeply into his neck in a way that has a shiver racking up Glenn's spine, he loves that sound and heard it so rarely. Glenn moans blunt nails scrapping down Daryl's back as he's split the rednecks thick member finally entering him pressing in agonizingly slow. Glenn's just whimpering and whining low in his throat wanting the other man to hurry up but Daryl is stubborn and doesn't want to hurt Glenn and so he always takes it slow in the beginning, giving him ample time to adjust.

"Daryl, Daryl, Daryl…" Glenn's chanting under his breath like a mantra trying to bounce on the cock in him but held firmly in place an aggravated tear of frustration sipping down his cheek.

"Soon." Daryl assures him tongue licking up that single tear before he's peppering kisses over the Koreans eyes and nose trying to distract him from the unmoving heat nestles within him. Glenn whimpers an almost pathetic, desperate noise that is swallowed up by a greedy mouth claiming his in a searing kiss. It not as fast or as rough as the previous ones it's slow the tongue licking into his mouth soft and claiming leaving its mark like the burning sun.

Glenn nearly howls a praise to god when Daryl finally pulls out before pressing back in, starting with slow shallow thrust slowly working towards longer faster thrusts. Glenn can do nothing but hold on as Daryl fuck up into him his cock trapped between their bellies enjoying the friction as he moans into Daryl's neck to keep as quiet as he can manage with a cock buried in his ass. Daryl stokes his hands up Glenn's sides provoking a shiver at the tickle this action causes as he gyrates his hips pulling a long low moan from the other man.

Daryl kisses Glenn again in the same slow claiming way as he lowers them down till he's kneeling with Glenn still pressed against the RV the paneling scrapping along his back as he's lowered. "Fuck" Glenn hisses as Daryl pulls one of his legs up and puts it over his shoulder a hand holding the other leg where it's at before he's pulling out and pressing back in searchingly. It's not a very comfortable position for Glenn but he doesn't complain to focused on the stretch of his ass as Daryl continues to fuck him.

Glenn moans when Daryl finally strikes his prostate pressing hard against it and uses both his hands to muffle himself. Daryl hits that bundle of nerves repeatedly with the same accuracy he hunts relentless hard strokes against that bundle hands digging harder into Glenn's flesh in a way he knows will mark but he doesn't much mind that, just another sign to say he's Daryl's. The heat is pooling in Glenn's stomach, his body starting to tense, he's wrapping his arms around Daryl's neck burying his head in the man shoulder and biting down and then he's coming his seed spilling between them coating their stomachs and chests.

Daryl jerks into Glenn a few more times losing his rhythm the closer he get as the tight heat clenches around him before pulling out as he comes with a grunt letting his cum splash over the other man. Glenn hardly notices the cum splashing a crossed his lip tongue slipping out to clean then on reflex as Daryl buries his face in the other man's neck again breathing deeply. They stay like that for a long time till Glenn nudges Daryl off of him looking down at himself wonder what to use to clean the both of them off. He needn't bother thinking about it though because Daryl's chucking his shirt off and using it to clean the both of them up less than a minute later.

Daryl lets the shirt fall to the ground when he's done petting at Glenn's skin kissing along his shoulders and nipping the skin there a few more times for good measure. When Glenn yawns Daryl stops his ministration standing up and pulling Glenn with him. Daryl pulls his pants up shoving part of the shirt he'd used to clean them up in his back pocket before helping Glenn to dress hands lingering in places making Glenn moan softly. Daryl grins at the clearly spent man before pulling him off towards the tents, no one paying them any mid still trapped deep in their own thoughts to notice the couple slink a crossed camp.

**-End-**

**A/N:** _Well hope you all enjoyed this, I was actually going to submit a prompt to the kinkmeme about Daryl marking Glenn with piss but then just ended up writing it myself instead. I wrote this instead of sleeping so please read and review._ '

A variety of Daryl/Glenn stnad alones


	4. Just Take It Off

**Just Take It Off**

**Title:** Just Take It Off

**Category:** The Walking Dead

**Genre:** Humor Smut

**Rating:** Smut

**Warning:** Slash m/m

**Paring:** Daryl/Glenn

**Summary:** A prompt for twd_kinkmeme_**: **_I want something fluffy, cracky, and hilarious revolving around Daryl and his lack of sleeves.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ This has not been beta'd. Also its just **smut.**_

**Just Take It Off**

Daryl's just came out of the Greene farm house for the first time clean since the CDC, not that it will last long. Glenn can't help but feel the hate well up in him as he sees the man wearing a long sleeve shirt, that retched fabric covering the man's toned arms obscuring his view. He's never felt so much hatred towards an inanimate object in his life it burns through him powerfully.

He loves that Daryl never where's sleeves it's one of the reasons he's always watching the older man. He likes to watch the mussels flex and bunch throughout the day. His skin is rarely ever clean, always smudged with dirt or blood caked over the bulging muscles, sweat carving rivers through it.

He honestly never thought he'd see the day Daryl wore sleeves, he imagined that even on the coldest of days the man never wore sleeves. He wants nothing more than to march over to the redneck and tear the sleeves clean off, but settles for pouting in Daryl's direction. Daryl catches him looking of course, he's always observant and walks over.

"What's got your panties in a bunch rice flower?" Daryl asks as he sits down on the log next to Glenn crossbow propped on his knee. Glenn rolled his eyes at the name continuing to pout not answering. Daryl frowns at him for a long time still with no answer. Daryl can't stand it, the pouting and pulls the kid up almost roughly pulling him into the nearby woods and away from prying eyes.

"I aint got time for this, what's your problem?" Daryl growls out, frustrated at not knowing what had Glenn looking so put out, like someone kicked his puppy and dumped his ice cream all at once. Glenn looks up at him through his lashes still pouting, bottom lip jutted out before he's biting that bottom lip, chewing at in a way Daryl would like to be doing a blush tinting pale cheeks as he mumbles something Daryl's sure not even dogs could hear. "Speak up" He commands again eyes locked on that bottom lip wanting nothing more than to suck it into his own mouth.

"Just take it off." Glenn says sounding pained as he finally releases that lip from the prison of his teeth. Daryl's confused unsure of what the other man is talking about but then Glenn is suddenly pawing at his shirt trying to get the buttons undone, all fumbles. "Off." Glenn says again his voice urgent, he wants those arms uncovered and within view, wants to feel the naked muscles bunch around him.

Daryl chuckles the sound vibrating through him down into Glenn causing him to shiver as his hands are brushed away and the rednecks take over. Daryl gets the shirt off as fast as humanly possible one of the bottom buttons popping and a small tear forming in the cuff but he pays it no mind as he drops the offending garment to the ground. He crowds Glenn against a nearby tree finally pulling that lip into his mouth and sucking, teeth scraping over it as Glenn groans in appreciation.

Glenn's got his hands wrapped over those arms as best he can, melting between tree and man another grown escaping him as Daryl presses him harder against the tree. His hands stroke over the bunched muscles, nails digging in leaving little Red Crescent moons as he arches up against Daryl. Glenn needs to feel more naked flesh against his own and hastily removed his shirt forcing Daryl away for just a moment to pull the garment over his head. He doesn't know what direction he tossed the garment in but doesn't much care as Daryl's pressing against him again skin to skin as those arms wrap around his waist pulling him impossibly close.

"Fuck chinamen." Daryl groans out against Glenn's neck hot air brushing over the sensitive flesh as the Asian man rubs against him wantonly their clothed erections impossibly hard. Glenn whines a little as Daryl suddenly pulls away from him and he's spun around but then there are hands on his pants working them down. Glenn moans a little at the pull of fabric against his sensitive cock hands bracing against the tree, his pictorials rubbing against the rough surface.

Daryl grins as he admires the view of Glenn holding himself against the tree, pants around his ankles and skin impossibly flushed. Licking his lips Daryl palmd the firm globes presented to him fingers needing at the flesh, thumb brushing at crack in a way that had Glenn's hips thrusting wantonly. Daryl chuckled again fishing in his pocked for the lube he'd started carrying since he'd started these escapades with Glenn. His supply is running low but he knows the kid has more stashed somewhere so he is unconcerned about conserving it as he popped the cap and let some of the slippery substance fall into his open palm.

The lube was warm from the Georgia heat so he wasted no time in running the tips of his fingers through that crack smirking as Glenn bucked his hips again whining like an animal in heat. Daryl spread the cheeks as best he could with one hand using his index finger to tease the puckering whole. He circled it the lube glistening on the strips of sunlight making it through the trees till it was twitching begging for his finger.

Glenn let out an unintelligible word as one finger pressed into him fucking up into him. It was only moments before another finger entered him and Glenn was thrusting back against them groaning far too loudly. Daryl shoved another finger in twisting simultaneously slapping a hand over Glenn's mouth to keep anyone at camp from hearing him. Daryl added one more finger, not because he needed to but because he loved this, liked watching Glenn fuck back on to his fingers, thoroughly enjoyed the half broken noises he made when Daryl had the time to really lube him up.

Daryl couldn't stand it anymore he needed to have Glenn's ass wrapped around his cock. Pulling his finger free he enjoyed the disappointed whine that escaped Glenn as his mouth was released so that Daryl could get his dick out. Glenn turned his head to watch Daryl with hooded eyes skin pressed red around his mouth from the hand that had been used to silence him. Daryl licked his lips palming Glenn's ass again before pressing forwards using one hand to guide him in as the other one held Glenn still.

Glenn sucked in deep breath, trying to smother a moan and failing badly as Daryl buried his cock as deeply as he could without fear of hurting. One of Daryl's hands made it back to Glenn's mouth finger pressing against lips till they parted and then they were in tasting off lube and Glenn's inner channel. Glenn whined trying to rock back as Daryl stayed still for a long moment, savoring it before he pulled out immediately pressing in, fingers digging deeper into Glenn's sharp hip.

Daryl knew they had limited time before someone came looking for one of them. He set a fast hard pace that had teeth grazing against his fingers and Glenn gasping for air. He angled his hips till he felt Glenn tens around him for just a moment as he found what he was looking for and made a point to repeat the motion again and again. Glenn whined and whimpered around the fingers spit leaking from his mouth and down that hand and his chin as he prostate was ruthlessly pounded.

Daryl knew the end was coming and though it was far too soon for his liking he knew they both had thing that needed to be done before the sun rose too far into the sky. Wrapping one thickly muscled arm wrapped around Glenn's waist, leaving his hip finger shapped marks left in its wake. The hand was hardly wrapped around him before he was shooting his load against the tree muscles tightening around Daryl. Daryl continued to pound into Glenn for a few more minutes before he went tense all over and painted the dark haired man's insides.

When he was spent his seed thick in Glenn's still twitching channel Daryl stayed pressed against him arm wrapped tightly around his waist pressing his lips against sweat dampened skin. Glenn panted heavily against the tree, chest stinging from the little scratches caused from being pressed against the tree trunk. Glenn let out a noise of discomfort as Daryl pulled free. Daryl stayed against him though, the hand not wrapped around Glenn's waist running down a soft check to rub at the cum leaking from the Asians ass.

"Maybe I should wear sleeves more often." Daryl said chuckling after a long time finally pulling away from Glenn's thinly muscled body. He stopped to admire the view of Glenn glaring at him still flushed and dripping unwilling or unable to move away from the tree just yet before pulling his own jeans back on. Daryl leaned down letting his lips ghost against the side off Glenn's ass in a way that had his hips jerking weakly as Daryl pulled the jeans up for him.

"Was just teasin." Daryl assured him lips brushing against the side of Glenn's mouth when he wouldn't stop glaring at him. "Let's get back to camp." Daryl said collecting their shirts and throwing Glenn's at him. It was a long moment before Glenn pulled his shirt back on Daryl's eyes never leaving him as he pulled on his own, sleeves still very much intact. Glenn pouted again in a way that Daryl couldn't resist laugh at as he lead the way back to camp.

**- 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**END**

A/N: I started out wanting to work on a different story but then I was going through stories I had started and hadn't finished and this just ended up getting finished. For every story I actually finish I've already started two more. . Oh restraint how I lack you. Anyways hopefully you enjoyed this. Please R & R


	5. Courting Forever

**Courting Forever**

**Title:** Courting Forever

**Category:** The Walking Dead

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt-Comfort

**Rating:** Pg

**Warning:** Slash m/m,

**Paring:** Daryl/Glenn

**Summary:** TWD_kinkmeme : Using at least 5 of the following: "stuck", "Atlanta", "cold bite of iron", "bitter drip of a salt riddled sweat", "courting forever", "pink mitten", "blood smeared", "smile."

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ This has not been beta'd._

**Courting Forever**

Daryl had been courting him forever there was no way he was going to let something happen to the kid now. Things couldn't end like this, couldn't end here back in **Atlanta** where it had all started. Glenn's being held not even a block from where he and Merle had first come upon him scavenging in a corner store that most had bypassed. The first time the kid had turned around **smile** splitting his face despite the weapons aimed at him Daryl had been take. Daryl had to wrestle his brother to the ground to keep him from trying to bash the kids head in just because he was bored, he hadn't let his brother take Glenn and he sure as hell wasn't about to let some stranger.

Daryl watched, fists clenched, knuckles turning white as the man who had Glenn kneeling before him pressed his gun against the kid cheek. Daryl practically vibrated with anger as he saw Glenn shiver from the **cold bite of iron**, he was sure the gun wouldn't shoot it was rare for a gun that old and in such poor condition to actually fire but Daryl knew Glenn wouldn't be aware of that. Daryl took grave offence to someone threatening what he considered his own even if it was a bluff.

Daryl slowly shuffled closer a **bitter drip of salt riddled sweat** dripping down into a cut on his cheek stinging before sliding farther to the edge of his lips bursting on his tongue. He focused being as quiet as possible as he snuck up behind the dirty greying man bringing a finger to his lips for quiet as Glenn spotted him. Daryl wrapped a palm over the man's forehead form behind not giving him enough time to even begin to struggle as he **stuck **his knife up through the man's chin killing him.

Daryl tossed the body to the side carelessly, human or not he never should have touched Glenn. Daryl kneeled down in front of Glenn who was staring up at him eyes wide as the redneck cupped his cheek examining his blood smeared face. Daryl used a discarded **pink mitten **that was cleaner than anything either had on them to clean the bloody mess that was Glenn's face trying to find the source of the blood so he could apply pressure.

After a long moment Glenn just throws himself at Daryl wrapping around the man like an octopus unwilling to let go even to let his injured be checked. Daryl just held him for a long time, keeping an eyes out for any walkers or other dangers just patting the kids back. Daryl is reluctant to let go when Glenn pulls back eyes a little misty and face red form being pressed against the rednecks bare shoulder and left over blood.

**Courting forever** isn't so bad, but it has to end, Daryl thinks as the kid smiled shyly at him, face flushing deeper. The redneck leans in closer, not letting the kid get away, not this time, not after nearly losing him. Daryl wraps his hand around the back of Glenn's scull and pulls him close letting their lips brush for the first time.

End


End file.
